Five Nights At Fazbear Funhouse
Five Nights At Fazbear Funhouse is a five nights at Freddy's game that was made on 7/19/15. It takes place at Fazbear Funhouse a new location. There is also new Animatronics. Animatronics *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Springtrap *Balloon Boy *The Puppet *Planko *Dylan *Croco *Sheldon The Squid *Victor *Charles *Kate *Pigby Hallucinations *Golden Freddy *Golden Dylan *Shadow Freddy *Shadow Bonnie Night 1 Only Freddy Bonnie and Chica are active. Also the puppet is active. You must wind up the music box. Night 2 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and The Puppet are still active. Dylan, Springtrap and Croco become active. You should worry about Springtrap. Also this is when hallucinations can start happening. Night 3 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, The Puppet, Springrtrap, Dylan and Croco are still active. Also Balloon Boy, Pigby and Kate the cat become active. Kate will go to the generator room and break it. It will make you lose power. Night 4 All the previous animatronics are active. Also Bonnie is very active. The new ones are Planko And Charles The Chimpanzee become Active. Planko can climb through the vents. Night 5 All the previous ones are active. Dylan is very active. The new ones are Sheldon and Victor the snake. Night 6 This is a extra night. It is very difficult. The most difficult Animatronic is Freddy. Also there is high chances of Hallucinations. Night 7 This is the custom night. You get to choose which animatronics are active. You can choose how difficult it is. After this it shows a pink slip it says Luke Cawthon is Fired. Humans *Luke Cawthon (Night Guard) *Mike Sanders (Phone Guy) *Rick Fazburgh (Owner) Plushes You can get plushes you must do custom night challenges. Plot After Fazbear Fright 2 closes down (Going to make a game about it) a man named Rick decides to open a new version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza called Fazbear Fuhouse. He makes new animatronics. It takes place in 2018. Phone call 1 (ringing) (ringing) Hello, Hello, Anyone there? Anyway hello Luke welcome to your 1st day at the new Fazbear Funhouse. So happy you came here. So at night the animatronics will get aggressive. Also only people who work here are aloud to know that. We told everyone who does not work here that it is safe. We know this is a lie but we need Buisness. So we had no Choice. Anyway we have 3 active animatronics active today. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Unlike Freddy's Old Model he moves a lot. Also all you should worry about is Freddy. He is bound to be outside your door at least Once. So yeah. I worked here because when I was a kid I loved going to the 7 nights pizza. Ya I know this isn't the 7 nights pizza but I went there. It was similar. So also do not run out of power. You have limited power. So do not look at the cameras or lock the doors for too long. Once it's out your dead. Well unless it hits 6:00 Am. Anyway you are only here for 6 hours. Try to live, Bye. Phone call 2 Hey man it's me Mike. Anyway we have a couple new animatronics. There is Dylan, Croco and Springtrap. Dylan is a animatronic human. Springtrap is a bunny and Croco is a Alligator unlike his name. So all you should worry about is Springtrap. He has a randomized path. Also Croco is very broken. The previous guard had a mental breakdown and ripped Croco apart. His neck and leg and hand are ripped off. We may scrap him soon. He scaring the kids. Also my son who is 12 is scared of him. Maybe because he is a big fat nerd (laugh) (laugh) Sorry. Anyway I was too. Ha ha ha Yeah. I had a headgear. Anyway try to make it. Watch out for Springtrap Bye. See you on the flip side. Phone call 3 Hey man it's me mike also I made a mistake I did night 4's call on night 3's. So I redid it. So Balloon Boy, Pigby and Kate will be active. Also Balloon Boy will steal your flashlight. He may steal your Freddy Mask. Also Kate will go to the generator room and destroy the machines. She will make your electricity drop fast. So hit electric fence if Kate goes to the room. Also do not do it too much it can damage the suit. Also Pigby will get knives from the kitchen and stab you. So watch out for that. Anyway try to survive. Goodbye. Phone call 4 Hey man glad you made it. Anyway we got a couple new animatronics. The new ones are Planko The Penguin and Charles The Chimpanzee. Charles is my favorite. Also Plank can go crawl threw a lot of stuff. Also he usually goes through the vents. Charles is really fast. He can climb on the ceiling. No he's not like mangle. Just our ceilings are odd. Also our last guard had said he saw a golden version of Dylan. I know crazy. Also after that he destroyed Croco and shot himself. Yeah also today's bosses' birthday. I'm there right now. Anyway goodbye. See you tomorrow. Watch out for Dylan. Bye. Also you may see him. Well probally not. Adios! Phone call 5 Hey man what's up (yawn). There will be a couple new animatronics. (FOXY RUNNING NOISE) What was that? Anyway. The new ones are Sheldon and Victor. Also Sheldon does not work well outside the swimming room. It will move slower. Don't worry about him. (BANG) What? (yells get out you nasty robots!) Anyway Victor will be here (BANG) He can go through the vents (BANG) So watch pu (Freddy rips off door) AHHHHH! (Animatronic scream) No No Stay awa (Blood splurts everywhere) Ahhhhhh (BEEP NOISE) Phone call 6 Hello it's me John Murphy yesterday Mike faked his death. Yeah he hates his job. So we fired him. So tonight the animatronics will be very difficult to deal with. They will get to you fast. Also Sheldon works better on land for a unknown reason. He is powered by water. So we decided to store water in him. It's weird we didn't think of it before. So yeah. Also the blood noise he was spilling his drink. He banged on his own door and ripped of his own door. He's paying for the door. Anyway see you later also for being here I gave you a Freddy Plush. It will make you less scared. Anyway touch it's nose. It makes a honk noise. Anyway see you later. Night 7 Hello also today are machine is broken. So you can choose the animatronics' difficulty. Do not touch it. If you do I will fire you. Can't talk for too long. Also the freddy plush will keep you company. Bye. Category:Games Category:Games made by Tina.g.sherwin